On your side
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Prompt: Faye and Diana get into an argument about Diana not defending Faye against the rest of the circle and Faye says something that causes Diana to storm off. Will Diana defend Faye when it really matters? Established Fayana.


_**Fayana prompt: Diana and Faye have an argument in the abandoned house. Faye says something that crosses the line and Diana storms off. Faye hears a scream/cry of distress and goes outside to find Diana in danger. Faye puts her own life on the line to rescue her and then comforts her (first time writing a prompt ever so I'm sorry if it's bad.) Thank you so much if you do end up writing it. No worries if you don't though. **_

**My fill:**

"Why aren't you tal…?"

"I can't believe you took _their_ side over mine again!" Faye huffed irritably now that she was finally alone with Diana in the abandoned house. She stood up to put distance between herself and the girl in question, practically shaking with barely contained anger.

"But you were wrong _again_." Diana pointed out reasonably "You were just trying to antagonise them."

"That's not the point!" Faye exclaimed angrily "You're my girlfriend so you're supposed to take _my_ side when I'm arguing with someone. You're not supposed to just sit there and say nothing while they gang up on me!"

"What? So I'm not permitted to have an opinion now that we're together?" Diana asked disbelievingly.

"That's not what I meant! All I'm saying is that as my girlfriend, you should have said something. That is how this thing is supposed to work right?"

Diana opened her mouth to make a retort but she was distracted by the implication of what Faye had said "You mean you don't know?"

Faye immediately grew defensive at the question "Well how am I _supposed_ to know?"

"You have been in a relationship before." Diana carefully pointed out "Shouldn't you know from that?"

"An unhealthy relationship in case you forgot." Faye reminded her with a frown "So _no_ Diana. I shouldn't know from _that_."

"Why are you being so defensive?" Diana asked in confusion. Faye's emotional walls hadn't been up so high since they first started officially dating and it was causing her to worry "You're acting like it's my fault."

"I didn't say it was _your_ fault…but this relationship isn't exactly healthy either, is it?"

Diana faltered at the emotional blow "Are you suggesting that I treat you as bad as _Jake_ did?"

"At least he defended me." Faye snapped, her insecurities get the better of her "It's more than you do."

"That's ridiculous!" Diana countered "I defend you as much as I-"

"What?" Faye interrupted "Defended Adam? _Still_ defend him? That's bullshit. If you feel so strongly for Adam and Cassie maybe you should date one of _them_."

Diana stared at Faye in stunned silence for a moment before shaking her head in disbelief "I can't…I can't believe you just…"

Even Faye looked somewhat surprised by what she had said "Diana, I'm …"

"You know…if you really don't trust me maybe _you_ should break up with me." Diana emotionally cut her girlfriend off "Because contrary to what you think, I wouldn't be able to break up with you."

"Dia…" Faye trailed off as Diana brushed quickly past her and left the house "Fuck!" she kicked at a book lying on the floor and silently cursed her emotional defensiveness. She shoved her hands into her pockets and glared sullenly at the ground but upon hearing a familiar scream from outside, her head shot up in alarm "DIANA?" without missing a beat she spun around and sprinted out of the house after Diana. She ground to a halt however at the sight that met her eyes. Diana was being dragged away buy a muscular man holding a knife against her throat. Luckily, the man's back was turned to Faye so he hadn't noticed her arrival. Without a second of thought or hesitation she continued her run towards them and leapt onto the man's back, grasping his arm to keep the blade away from Diana's throat. The unexpected attack startled the man into loosening his grip on Diana and she used the opportunity to struggle out of his hold. With an angry growl, the attacker hurled Faye to the ground where she landed with a painful thud.

She winced at the pain caused by the collision and scrambled backwards as the man advanced on her with the knife in his hand and a threatening expression on his face "Oh shit…" she muttered, a sense of foreboding washing over her when her back hit the wall. The man smirked as he raised the knife above his head, preparing to bring it down and Faye swallowed in dread.

The knife sliced through the air and Faye had just enough time to catch sight of the pentagram engraved on the handle before her attacker was shoved violently to the side. The force of her shove caused Diana to stumble to her knees next to Faye as the heavily built man hit the ground. Gathering her wits Faye grabbed Diana's hand and stood up, pulling the other girl with her.

The man leapt to his feet but as soon as he glanced at them properly, his smirk slipped and he took a faltering step backwards. His gaze dropped to their joined hands and without pause, he turned and hurried away.

"What the fuck…?" Faye muttered, having expected the man to attack them again. As soon as he had looked at them however he had looked scared out of his mind "That was weird." When no response was forthcoming she glanced at Diana, worried that the other girl was still mad at her "Diana?"

"You saved me…" Diana murmured thoughtfully "Even though we were fighting five minutes ago."

"Of course I did…I wouldn't just let anyone hurt you." Faye stated, slightly affronted "Plus, you saved me too. Even though you were mad at me for…"

Faye trailed off with a wince and Diana nodded in understanding. They stared at each other for a moment, an unspoken agreement passing between them.

"I guess this makes our argument seem stupid." Faye laughed nervously "And…proves me wrong." her expression turned pensive as she thought back to their heated argument "I'm sorry I said…"

"Let's just…forget about it, okay?" Diana interrupted hopefully "It doesn't matter now."

Faye nodded in agreement "Hey…" she frowned, only just realising that Diana's hand was shaking inside her own "Are you okay?"

"Just…shaken up." Diana explained with a shaky smile "I guess I should be used to people wanting to kill us, right? I just…" she trailed off, her bottom lip trembling ever so slightly.

"Hey." Faye whispered, letting go of Diana's hand in favour of pulling her into a tight embrace.

Diana gripped onto Faye's jacket as tightly as she could in response, a silent shuddering sob escaping her. "You almost…"

"It's okay…" Faye whispered knowingly as Diana trailed off "I'm okay." She felt Diana nod against her shoulder and after a couple of minutes the grip on her jacket loosened by a fraction, though it was still tight by anyone's standards "Do you want to stay at my place tonight?"

Diana nodded eagerly in response and Faye gently prised herself from Diana's vice like grip, already plotting ways to sneak her girlfriend past her Mom. Diana immediately slipped her hand into Faye's who gave it a light comforting squeeze as they began to walk away from the abandoned house.

THE END.


End file.
